legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P20/Transcript
(The Defenders and their allies are seen walking out of the forest) Erin: Jeez, about time we got out! Rose: Those flowers really were something weren't they? Jack: They weren't good. Tom: Well, at least I managed to keep some. Erin: You- YOU KEPT SOME?! WHY!? Tom: I want me and Miles to study some of these. I get the feeling we'll learn some interesting things. Erin: You just keep those things away from me. Tom: Will do. Jack: So Jess, where to now? Jessica: Well, he's not far. I think if we just keep moving this way, we'll find something. Ian: Well I do see something up ahead. Jack: Where? Ian: *points forward* Over there. (The heroes look to find a town up ahead) Ruby: Hey, it's a village! Jack: Huh. Looks like it. Izuku: I wonder if they have any info regarding Vosorin. Momo: We should pay them a visit. Shantae: Let's try to avoid what happened before though. They might call the guards cause of Rotty and the Targhuls. Rottytops: *Annoyed huff* Sky: Come on let's go. (The heroes all head toward the village before they soon enter it, finding only a few people around) Izuku: Oh. Jack: Well, this is lively. Erin: Where is everybody? Bolo: Yeah I'm no expert but I feel like this town could hold more people. Mina: Maybe we should ask the local tavern if they have one. Jack: There's one over there. (The heroes look over at the nearby tavern) Jack: I'll check it out. Erin: Jack are you sure? Jack: Erin, you may be my girlfriend but you've got no idea what I used to do as a kid. Erin: Still, it doesn't seem safe. Jack: Alright then. (Jack turns to face the heroes) Jack: Which one of you will accompany into this place? Erin: I'm going. Gotta make sure you're okay. Jack: Isn't that my job but for you? Erin: You wish. Uraraka: I'll go to. Bolo: Mind if I go to? I'd like to do something. Jack: All right. Anyone else? Yang: I'll go. Ian: Same here. Jack: *whispers* Jesus, bringing a house party here. *Out loud* Alright then, come on! (Jack and his group all head over to the Tavern. They hear what sounds like some form of cheering going on inside) Yang: It sounds like a party. Ian: Wonder if that's the rest of the people. Jack: Let's find out. (Jack opens the door) Jack: Well then..... (The group looks to find a bunch of people dressed in armor and other things as they all look over at the group) People:....... Ian: Uhhh, hi there. Erin: These guys seem a bit off. Yang: Yeah. Jack: Just play it cool guys. (The group decides to go in, knowing they are being watched by almost every eye in the room as they go to the bartender) Jack: Hey there barkeep. What's going on? A party or what? Bartender:...... Jack: You uhhh....You speak English? Bartender:..... Jack:.... Oh boy... (As Jack keeps trying to talk to the Bartender, a couple of the armored men go up to Yang) Men #1: Well hello there blondie. Yang: Can I help you? Man #1: Depends. Yang: On what? Men #2: You got any money on you girly? Yang:... No. I don't. Men #1: That so? Well. I know other way you can help us out. Ian: *whisper* Jack. Jack: Hm? Ian: *whisper* We've got a problem. (Jack looks over at Yang) Jack: Oh crap... (Jack starts to go over to them) Yang: Listen guys, we're just passing though. Man #1: You sure we can't persuade you to stay Blondie? Lot of our friends like to meet you. Yang: Hey don't think I don't know what- Jack: Hey there Yang. Is there a problem? Man #1: Who the hell are you? Jack: A friend. You mind telling me what you're trying to pull here? Man #1: Like I have to tell you boy. Jack: Trust me, this'll be easier if you do. Man #1: Make me. (Jack looks around before he looks at the man) Jack: Okay. (Jack grabs the man's hand with his metal arm and begins crushing it) Man #1: GAAAH!! Jack: Now are you gonna leave? Man #2: *Pulls out sword* Hey! Drop him now!! (Several of the armored guys all start to reach for weapons. Jack lets him go as the man holds his broken hand) Man #1: HE BROKE MY HAND!! Man #2: Oh that's it! Now you all owe us double! Uraraka: Double? Double what? Man #1: The amount you owe us for coming to our town! Jack: Oh I see what's going on here. Ian: You do? Jack: Yeah. These aren't citizens, these are bandits! Erin: Bandits?! Jack: Yep! Man #2: So, you figured it out huh...? Jack: Pretty obvious don't you think? Bandit #1: That's right! And there is a toll for entering our town jackass! And you just doubled it for breaking my hand! (The bandits then surround the group) Jack: Okay hey guys. We can talk about this. Bandit #2: There's nothing to talk about! You can either pay the amount you owe in gold. Or you can give us these girls. Uraraka: Huh?? Erin: Excuse me?? Jack: You think I'm just gonna let you do that? No offense, but I doubt any of my friends here are gonna find any of you attractive. Man #1: You think we care what they think? What matters is what the people are willing to pay. And at our whore house, they pay big for young beauties like these. Erin: Oh a whore house. How nice. Jack: Listen man, I don't know what you think you're dealing with, but if you don't let us leave right now, I won't hesitate to turn you all to ash. Bandit #3: You don't scare us kid. Jack: Still, you really don't wanna piss me off. Bandit #2: You don't wanna piss us off either kid. So. What's it gonna be? (The and the small group look at glare at each other. Meanwhile...) Izuku: You know, I notice a lot of these people seem scared. Jessica: I noticed it too. Scott: Maybe there's something going on. Mina: Think we should check on Jack and the others? Omega: I'm sure they're fine. (Explosion over at the tavern) Shantae: Ooooor not... (Jack then runs out of the tavern carrying a bandit out by his neck before he slams him into the ground) Jack: I warned you asshole! Scott: Jack?! (Yang then throws a bandit through a window before she waves out toward the others) Yang: Hey guys! Izuku: What're you guys doing?? Yang: Turns out this whole town is a bandit camp. Who knew? Sky: Bandits!? (The non bandit people are then seen screaming as they run back to they're homes) Bandit #5: SOUND THE ALARM!! (A bandit is seen running over to a pole with a bell atop of it before he rings it, causing more bandits to arrive from their homes) Jack: Son of a bitch... Scott: Oh man. More and more RPG by the second. (The heroes run out of the tavern and join up with The Defenders) Ruby: These guys don't look friendly. Jack: Trust us, they really aren't. (The bandits soon all arrive in formation) Bandit #7: All right you little bastards! We got you now! Yang: You wish! Let's take them down! Miles: Yeah! Let's go! (THe bandits and Defenders engage each other) Scott: Soyu! You know the drill! Jirosoyu: *emerges* You got it Scott! Bandit #2: The hell?! (Jirosoyy starts throwing a barriage of punches at several bandits. Izuku starts punching and kicking several bandits away, join by Yang who keeps punching the bandits away. Uraraka finds her surrounded by a group) Bandit #9: What are you gonna do now girly? Uraraka: *Takes fighting stance* If you think I'll go down easy, think again! Bandit #6: Let's cut her tongue out boys! Bandit #9: Right! (The bandit rushes at her sword raised, he swings down, but she grabs his wrist and arm and flips him. She then rushes toward a bandit. He swings his weapon, but she dodges then jumps on top of him as she uses levitation to try and rejoin the others) Bandit #12: SHE'S A WITCH!! Bandit #5: The hell are these kids?! Bandit #12: Who cares, shoot her down! (A group of near by archers point at Uraraka. SHe takes notice of this in shock. She doesn't think she can dodge the arrows. Suddenly an ice blast hits the bandits freezing them. Its Rose who did that) Rose: You leave my friend alone! Bandit #12: MONSTER!! Rose: *gasp* Rude! (Rose then fires an ice blast at the bandit, freezing him solid) Bandit #11: Oh no! Bandit #10: WE NEED CHIEF!! (The group continue to fight) Erin: OH YEAH! NOW THIS IS MORE I LIKE IT! BEATING UP BANDITS! MY IDEA OF A GOOD TIME IN THIS WORLD! Jack: Hey Yang! Yang: Yeah?! Jack: *Holds a bandit over his head* Coming at ya! Bandit #3: NO PLEASE!! Jack: HE THROWS!! *Throws Bandit* Bandit #3: NOOOO! Yang: SHE LEAPS! (Yang leaps up in the air and then punches the Bandit away) Jack and Yang: ITS GOOOOOOOOD!!! (The bandit then flies through a nearby wall as the other bandits look on in shock) Bandit #5: Dammit! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!! Lenny: Huh?! Foxtrot: D-Did he say hounds?? (Suddenly a bandit opens several cages and releases dogs) Erin: Aw man. I always hate fighting dogs in RPGs... Scott: Why? Erin: I don't know I just don't like to hurt dogs. (The dogs all growl and bark before they charge toward the heroes) Jessica: Here they come! Scott: Well, you'll have to hurt them now Erin! Erin: Aww man! (The dogs charge in before Jirosoyu punches one away) Jirosoyu: Be careful guys! It looks like these dogs might have some kind of disease! Erin: *Sighs* If they're sick, then better to put them out of there misery! *Shoots ice blast* (Bolo is pounce by a dog that tries to bite him but he's holding it back with its neck) Bolo: BAD DOG!! BAD DOG!!! (The dog continues trying to bite Bolo before Omega grabs it and puts it in a headlock) Omega: Cover your eyes Bolo. (Bolo closes his eyes as a snapping sound is heard. Omega is then seen tossing the dog's corpse away) Omega: God I hated doing that... (Omega then helps Bolo up) Omega: You okay? Bolo: Yeah. Thanks Omega. Omega: No problem. Bolo: *Looks at the dog* Oh my god... That poor guy looked like he was half starved. Izuku: *Kicks another dog away* Making them sick and starving them!? These guys are the worse! Bandit #16: These stupid mutts are failing! Where's the chief!! (As the fighting continues they are stopped by the sound of stomping) Erin: What the? Yang: The hell is that?? Jack: Uhh, guys? (The Defenders all look at a giant of a man, with a giant war hammer on his back starts walking toward them) Bandit #14: He-Hey! The Chief! He's here! You freaks are in trouble now! He'll- (The chief smacks the bandit into a wall) Momo: Nn! Bandit Chief:.... Scott: Oh man. Ruby: That guy looks tough. Jack: Yeah... Yang: So what? That's probably just the look. Here, I'll beat his ass easily. Jessica: I'd be careful if I was you. Yang: Careful nothing! He's going down! (Yang charges at the bandit leader, she jumps and is about to his him with her fist. But he suddenly pulls out his hammer, swing and hits Yang in the gut. Everything goes in slow motion at the look of shock from the hit and the force of the hammer hits Yang. Then she is suddenly sent flying into the tavern, which crashes on top of her) Ruby: YANG!!! Jack: Holy shit! Jirosoyu: Wow. That was impressive. (The bandit chief then swings his hammer down and the whole ground shakes) Erin: Okay! He's NOT a normal bandit leader!! Bandit Chief: Come forward if you dare. All who cross me, will die. Jessica: Ian, go and get Yang out of there! Ian: Alright! *goes to help Yang* Shantae: We'll need to work together to beat this guy! Sky: You got it! Rottytops: Let's do this! Scott: Jiro! Strike him fast and hard! Jirosoyu: Got it! (Jirosoyu charges toward the Chief) Jirosoyu: Take this! (Jirosoyu starts punch rapidly but the chief holds up one hand to block the attacks) Erin: Oh hell no! Scott; Dammit. Soyou come back! (Jirosoyu reenters Scott's body before it cuts to Ian arriving at the debris to find Yang) Ian: Okay, how the hell am I gonna do this? (Ian then approaches the debris) Ian: Yang? Yang can you hear me? Yang: *Groans* …. Ian: Yang? Yang hang on I'll get you out! (Ian goes and starts digging through the debris before he finds Yang's hand sticking out of the debris) Ian: *gasp* Yang! (Ian removes some of the debris and pulls Yang out) Ian: Yang are you okay?! Yang: …… Oh man.... That guy would give Nora a run for her money... Ian: You okay? Yang: I uhhh.... (Yang reveals a piece of debris that has stabbed into her stomach) Ian: Ooooh.... Yang:.... Okay.... That's a first..... Ian: Shit that looks bad. Yang: *With some effort pulls out her scroll* … Oh man... He broke though my aura in one hit.... That explains it.... Ian: Okay Yang. I'm gonna pull the debris out. But don't worry. I'll heal you. Its gonna hurt though. You understand? Yang: Yeah. Ian: Alright, hold still. (Ian grabs the debris and with some effort and pained grunts coming Yang he pulls it out. Yang lets out a cry of pain. Ian then quickly puts his hand over Yang's wound and activates his healing power) Ian: Aaaand.... (Ian removes his hands, revealing the wound has shut) Ian: Finished! Yang: *Panting* That's.... That's good... Ian: You might wanna sit out fighting that guy. Yang: You think... The others can handle it? Ian: Yeah. They go it. (Back with the fight with the chief) Jack: Goddammit! This guy's too strong! (Jack is then smacked away by the Chief's hammer) Erin: Jack! (Erin then sees the chief swing his hammer at her. But she jumps) Erin: Alright asshole! Try this! (Erin tries to kick him but he grabs her leg and holds her upside down) Erin:..... Okay that was pretty stupid now that I think about it. Bandit Chief: Well well, lookie what we got here. Erin: Oh shit... Bandit Chief: No wonder my boys were so riled up. (Jack is seen getting back up) Jack: Hey! Get your hands off my girl! Bandit Chief: Your girl huh? Try and take her then. Jack: Why you son of a- (Jack charges at the bandit and throws a punch with his metal arm at the bandit who blocks it with his free arm) Bandit Chief: Well you've got some power behind your punch I'll give you that! Jack: You wanna see power asshole?! (Jack's arm sparks with electricity and fire) Jack: I'll give you power! (Jack prepares to fire at the Bandit Chief but he suddenly holds Erin in front of him like a human shield) Bandit Chief: I wouldn't do that. Jack: ! *Stops charging* Erin: HEY! *Kicking the bandit's hand* I AM NOT YOUR HUMAN SHIELD!! Jack: Dammit. Bandit Chief: Might as well give up kid, you can't win. (Jack then looks around at the Chief before he smirks and gets an idea) Jack: Fine then, keep her. Erin: *Stops kicking* WHAT?!?! Jack: Oh yeah. She's a real prize. She'll bring you a nice profit. Bandit Chief: Really now? Jack: Oh trust me buddy, I've got great personal experience. *winks at Erin* Erin: *thinking* Oh I see. *Out loud* Wait, are you serious?! Jack: Oh come on Erin, you know you'll have fun with this. Bandit Chief: So, that's it then? You're giving her up? Jack: Eh. There are plenty of other girls out there. And I wouldn't be able to enjoy if I die fighting someone I can't beat. So, consider it a trade. You can have her, and let me live. Bandit Chief: Hmmm, alright then. Deal. Erin: *playing along* DAMMIT JACK!! Bandit Chief: Well then, I'll leave you all to it then. (The Chief then turns to leave with Erin, before Jack sees the lack of armor on his back) Jack: Yeah....Thanks. (Jack then charges electricity behind his back) Jack: But that's the thing about Shadows. Bandit Chief: Hm? Jack: We're not always honest with our deals. (The Chief's about to turn around but notices Erin's hands glow. He looks at her as she throws some ice. He screams, drops her as he covers his face. Erin moves) Erin: HIT HIM NOW!! (Jack then fires electricity at the Bandit Chief hitting him on his exposed back) Bandit Chief: RAAAAH!!! Jack: SUCK ON THAT FREAK!! (The Chief continues to scream before he soon falls and dies from the electricity) Jack: No one touches my girl. Bandit #1: The... The chief... He's dead.... Bandit #4: RUUUUN!!! (The remaining bandits all run away) Jack: Yeah that's right you better run! *Looks over at Erin* You okay E- (Erin runs up and kisses Jack) Scott: Heh, I guess that's a yes Jack. (Jack and Erin continue kissing before Erin stops and looks at Jack with a smile) Erin: Thanks sweetie. Jack: Thanks. So you're not mad at me? Erin: No. But don't try and sell me to bandits again okay? Jack: Deal. (The two resume to kiss. Ian is seen helping Yang over to the rest of the group) Yang: Is it over? Ruby: Yang! Are you okay? Ian: She's fine Ruby. I got her healed, but she's still drained from the attack. Jessica: She's alright though right? Ian: Of course! She just needs to take it easy for a bit. Yang: Oh man.... That guy hit hard... Ruby: You just take it easy for now big sis. Yang: Yeah... will do Rubes. Jessica: Well then, shall we continue guys? Erin: Yeah. Scott: Let's go get Alex back. (The group starts to leave the town to continue they're search for Alex. But as they move forward they hear something following them) Erin: Hey, you hear that? Yang: Is something following us? Rose: Hey uhhh, guys? (The group turns to Rose to see what she's looking at and they see a dog) Izuku: Whoa! Its another one of the Bandit's hounds! (They all stands ready as they wait for the dog to attack. But it just stands there with its tongue out panting) Scott: Uhhh.... Yuri: Is it...going to attack? Uraraka: Its just... standing there. Ian: Huh. This dog looks pretty healthy. Charlie: So its not sick? Ian: No I don't think so. Rose: Here, let me check. Erin: Be careful Rosie. (Rose goes up to the dog. She takes a knee) Rose: Uh hey there boy. Dog: *Bark* Rose: You... You okay there? Dog: *Curious whine* Rose: Where's your owner buddy? Dog: *Whimpers* Erin: I uhhh, I think it may have been one of the frozen bandits. Jack: Nice one sweetie. Erin: Hey I didn't know! Izuku: Well... What should we do with it? Ask one of the villagers if they can take it? Rose:.... Hey boy. You wanna come with us? (The Dog gets an excited look on its face, then suddenly it pounces Rose and starts to lick her face) Rose: H-Hey stop it! *Laughing* Stop it boy! Izuku: Never mind. Scott: Wait, you mean we're actually gonna take it? Rose: *Gets up* Aww come on guys. Poor little guy is lonely. And look at this his face. (The dog is seen panting but it looks like its smiling at the heroes) Erin: Awww! He's so cute! Charlie: It would be so cool to have a dog! Zulu: Yeah can we keep him dad? Omega: I-I don't know guys. Kyle: Let's keep him. It would be nice to have some pets in the house. Emily: Yeah! Jack: You think Murphy will like him? Rose: Oh I'm sure they'll get along. *To the Dog* Isn't that right? Dog: *Bark* Scott: This couldn't get more RPG if it tried. Now we got a dog as a companion. Erin: What are we gonna call him Rosie? Rose: Hmm... I'll have to think about it. For now though, we should get back to finding Alex. *Pats the dog's head* REady to go boy? Dog: *Bark* Rose: Great! Then let's get moving guys! (The heroes then all start heading out to find Alex with their new friend accompanying them) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts